High School Again
by SuffersinSilence
Summary: SUMMARY: Bella and Edward get to finally go to high school after Bella was turned into a vampire!   The happy married couple will have to fend off the unwanted admirers.   Please review if you want me to continue this story.
1. Chapter 1

**High School...Again**

_**A/N: I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight that's all Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 1

BPOV

I'm so excited! Today I'm finally starting school after Edward changed me into a vampire. Edward and I have been happily married for 20 years. We had to keep a low profile for a few years so that I could get used to my new strength and fast reflexes. Now I am a perfect non-human! GO BELLA!

Right now I'm getting ready to start my first day of high school with the rest of the Cullen family, except Carlisle and Esme, of course. Rosalie and Emmet will be seniors this year while Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I will be juniors. Edward isn't so adverse to going to high school because he said it was 'too soon' but I think the real reason was because he wanted to spend more alone time with me and not have to be stuck with immature high school students.

"BELLA HURRY UP IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Alice yelled. I hurriedly brush the rest of my chocolate brown hair and shoot down stairs. I was so excited that none of my clumsiness followed me into this lifetime. I was also happy to learn that I could no longer blush so now if I get embarrassed no one will know except for Edward because, well he's Edward he knows everything.

"Ok I'm ready let's go to school."

"Finally! Ok Bella you go with Edward in his Volvo and the rest of us are going in Emmet's Jeep." said Alice.

I turned toward my own personal Adonis. His beautiful bronze hair and topaz eyes. I practically swooned right there on the spot! I looked at what he was wearing and payed special attention to his chest area where his perfect muscles were. He was wearing a black buttoned up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and grey skinny jeans with black low cut converse. I, on the other hand, was forced into a jean skirt that went to mid-thigh and a white v-neck shirt and white 3 inch heels.

"Hello Love. You look as beautiful as always." Edward said while cupping my cheek and kissed my forehead lightly. I breathed him in, he smelled wonderful 100 percent _my_ Edward. I get a little possessive of my husband, but then again who wouldn't if Edward was your husband?

"Hello husband of mine, are you ready for a glorious day of school?"

He sighed,"No I'm not. I don't want to listen to teenage human boys' thoughts on how they want to ravish you the first chance they get. You are _mine_! You will always be _mine_ and I will always be _yours_."

"Of course my husband." I said. I reached up on the tips of my heels and kissed him passionately. Edward and I kissed for sometime not caring about who was watching or about high school, we were wrapped up in each other.

"Hey you love birds we're gonna be late if you don't get your butts in the car."

Emmet sure knew how to ruin a moment. Edward and I separated and headed towards his prized silver Volvo. Edward, always the gentleman I know and love, opened my door for me and shut it when I got in. He sat down in the driver's seat and started the car. He drove behind Emmet and the others. We recently moved to Alaska since people back at our old house started getting suspicious on why we weren't aging. Our new high school's name was Westville High. It was a small little school like Forks High.

We pulled up into the school's parking lot. All heads were turned towards us when we pulled up. With my super cool super hearing I was able to hear everything the students were whispering to each other.

"_OH MY GOD! Do you see their cars! They must be rich! I bet they all look HOT!"_

"_Yeah those cars look cool! No one can own cars like that and NOT be hot."_

Well this is gonna be an interesting year. Edward stepped out of the car and shut his door, making his way over to my side to open my door. I stepped out of the door and all eyes were on me and my family. All the girls were looking at our men of course and all of the boys were looking at Rosalie, Alice, and myself. Edward put his arm around my waist possessively and was glaring at all of the boys that glanced my way. Emmet and Jasper did the same thing to Rosalie and Alice. My family and I made our way over to the main office to get our schedules. Once we got there I saw a little old lady with a flower pattern blouse and glasses that were sliding down her nose. She looked up at us when she heard the door opening. Her eyes widened when she saw us.

"Hello we are the Cullen family, we are new here and we would like to know if we could receive our schedules." Edward said with perfect politeness.

"Uh...SURE! Let me just print them out. You are Edward Cullen, Bella Cullen, Emmet Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Japer Whitlock, and Alice Whitlock, correct? Are you all related?"

"Well Emmet, Alice, and myself and related but Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie are married to us."

"WHAT! Aren't you guys a little young to be married?"

"No, our parents were fine with it. I was wondering if you could make sure that Bella and I got the same classes together because I do not want to be separated from my wife."

"Of course Edward, just one moment please." The old lady turned her attention to her computer and started typing away. Once she was done she went to the printer and grabbed our class schedules. She then handed each of them to us and sent us on our way.

Edward still had his arm around my waist when we walked out of the office. Some of the other high school boys were glaring at him and at his arm. I snuggled up to his side and glared at the boys that dared look at my husband that way. Alice and Jasper headed off to their classes and promised that they would meet up with us at lunch. Emmet and Rosalie said the same thing.

My husband and I went to our first class, which was History. Edward opened the classroom door for me and urged me forward with his hand that moved from my waist to the small of my back. We moved up to the front of the classroom where the teacher was standing.

"Welcome you must be the new students that we were expecting. Please introduce yourselves and have a seat in the back of the class." the teacher said.

"My name is Bella Cullen and my family and myself just moved from Forks, Washington. _My _husband and I are excited to be here." I didn't want those human girls that were ogling _my_ husband to think that they even had a chance with him while I'm here.

_**A/N: If you want me to continue the story all I need is one review. Tell me what you think. Thanks!**_

_**-Elle**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

My Bella. God I love that she is _mine_! Listening to those insolent human males was making me sick. I'm glad she introduced us to the class as a married couple that way none of the human males will try to ask her out. Who am I kidding if I wasn't married to Bella myself I would have asked her out every single day until she finally said yes or moved were walking to the cafeteria to meet up with the rest of our family. My arm was around my wife's slim frame. Her curves were glorious in that shirt and skirt that she was wearing today. All of the males were staring hungrily at my wife, I was getting uncomfortable so I brought her closer to my side.

My Bella looked up at me from under her long eyelashes and I couldn't help but lean down and feast on her lush strawberry flavored lips. I backed her up into the closest thing that we ran into, which was coincidentally a locker door. I pressed myself along her so that her chest was pressed against mine. I faintly heard a voice calling our names but I was too far gone in Bella to care. I kept kissing her and only coming up to 'breathe' for the sake of keeping up with our human pretenses and walked her up against a locker door. Our family eyed Bella and I warily.

"Geez I swear you guys were going to jump each other in the hallway." Alice said.

"I was just showing _my wife_ how much I love and adore her while staking my claim." I said innocently.

"Whatever Edward...let's just head to the cafeteria."

I put my arm around Bella's waist again and walked with the rest of my family to the cafeteria. We got in line and payed for our food, which we weren't going to eat, and made our way to an abandoned table in the corner. We all sat with our mates and played with our food. None of us were speaking. I looked at my beautiful Bella and my love for her grew more. I could never stop loving her.

_**"MAN! Look at that brunette! She has one smokin' body! I can't wait to show her a good time."**_

My head snapped up and I started searching for the dead man that had those vile thoughts about _my _mate. My eyes landed upon a blonde haired blue eyed boy. He was staring at my wife in a way that _I_ should be looking at her. I growled low enough that no human would hear, but loud enough for my family. They all looked at me quizzically except Jasper, he was looking towards the blonde boy.

_**"Edward that boys' lust is rolling off him so much that it almost rivals yours when you look at Bella." Jasper thought.**_

I was shocked! No one could have as much as love and lust that I do when I look at my love's face. I looked at her now. The way she smiles when Emmet says something funny or the way her nose scrunches up when Alice tells her she is planning a trip to the mall. There was definitely no way that, that infantile human boy could have more lust than I do when I look at my love.I grabbed _my_ Bella by the waist and crushed her lips to mine. I will show this poor excuse of a boy who Bella belonged to. Bella threw herself into the kiss with enthusiasm.

_Well what do you think? Sorry it's so short I haven't had time to write much. Don't forget to review!_

_-Elle_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

I loved kissing my Edward. It also didn't hurt that I got to show all those human girls who he belonged to. While we were in the cafeteria "eating" lots of girls were glaring at me because they had found out that I was Edward's wife. _Tough luck_, I thought. They could glare at me all they wanted, it didn't mean anything to me because Edward loved ME, he married ME.

"Love, are you ready for Biology class?" My beautiful husband asked me.

"Of course husband." I replied.

"I will never get tired of hearing you calling me that." He said.

"Neither will I."

I said good-bye to our family telling them that we would see them when school lets out. My personal Adonis weaved his fingers through mine and we started walking out of the cafeteria. On our way out I noticed my love glare at some blonde haired boy that was looking at us, or more specifically me. I pulled Edward's face towards mine before he would do something rash and kissed him. I kept kissing him until he had finally relaxed enough.

"Come on my love we will be late for class if we do not hurry, do not mind that little boy you know I have only eyes for you." I said.

"As you wish my love." He responded.

I smiled at him and took his hand leading him to our class. We made it to the Biology room and took the two seats in the back so that nobody could sneak a peek at us during class. Another bonus was that I wouldn't have to worry about marking my territory so that all the other girls will know that Edward is _mine_ and _only mine_. Other students were filing into the class before the bell rang. The teacher came in and introduced himself to Edward and I.

"Hello my name is Mr. Banner would you like to introduce yourselves to the class?" He looked at Edward and I pointedly.

My love and I stood up from our seats.

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen and this is my wife Bella Cullen. No we are not brother and sister, in fact we are married. So are my adopted siblings." Edward said.

"Hello my name is Bella Cullen. As you already know I am married to Edward. We had recently gotten married last year."

I sat back down in our seats and waited for Mr. Banner to start the lesson. Edward and I were taking notes throughout the class even though we know more about the lesson than the teacher did. The bell rang. My Adonis and I had one more class and then we would be able to go home and drop this human facade. My throat started aching. After school I think me and Edward should go hunting.

Our last class together was Gym. Thankfully since I'm a vampire now sports is no longer a problem for me. My Adonis walked me all the way to the girls locker room, like the gentleman he is and kissed me gently. Of course once his lips touched mine I lost all train of thought and threw myself into kiss almost knocking Edward into the cemented hallway. Since I obviously couldn't end the kiss my love had to.

"I'll see you outside love" He whispered.

"Okay." I whispered just as low.

I walked into the girl's locker room and quickly dressed ignoring all of the envious stares that I was getting. It was sort of getting me uncomfortable. As soon as I was done I walked out of the locker room and into the Gym where my personal Adonis was standing in his P.E. clothes that fit him snuggly. I could see the outline of his toned abs and the way his arms looked constricted in the short sleeves of the shirt had me getting a little too excited. Days like this I'm glad I could no longer blush.

I walked up to my mate and wrapped my arms around his neck and gazed up at him lovingly. I looked into his butterscotch topaz eyes and melted right then and there. Time meant nothing to me as I stretched up onto the tips of my shoes and kissed my husband with all the love that I had. Unfortunately our time alone coam to an end and someone cleared their throat. I stopped kissing my love but I kept my arms around his neck while Edward kept his arms around my waist. We both turned our heads to the person who had interrupted our time together.

It was a girl with blonde hair who wore gym clothes that were obviously too small for her. I noticed she wasn't even looking at me, she had her eyes on _my_ husband. I started to growl lowly and my white razor sharp teeth were starting to husband looked at me quickly and kissed me lightly on the lips to get me to calm down. Edward then looked at the infantile human girl.

"Yes? Is there something you need?" He asked politely.

"Just you." She said.

I started seeing red. I wanted to snap this little girl in front of me in two! How dare she say that in front of me! She can clearly see that I am with him. I was about to tell this little human girl off until my husband beat me to it.

"Excuse me? If you hadn't noticed I'm standing here holding this beautiful goddess in my arms and you think that I would be interested in you? I think it would be best if you would leave me and my WIFE alone!"

The girl was just standing there speechless. I, on the other hand, was about to burst out laughing! The look on her face was just priceless! If only I had my cellphone on me so I could have taken a photo and send it to Rosalie and Alice.

The girl finally snapped out of shock and looked like she was about to cry. She ran off without looking back. I almost felt sorry for her until I remembered that she tried to steal _my _mate.

_So what do you think? Let me know! Please review! I only need one to prove that I at least have one reader. I would be absolutely content with one reader!_

_Thank you so much for reading! (Don't worry I'm still writing more chapters for this story)_

_-Elle :D_


End file.
